Tu seras mon épouse
by Quinn Nishio
Summary: It means I'll make you my bride in Freach. Ever wonder what Tamaki has left behide in France? Not only his mom, but his love. Sorry Haruhi.


~I have to tell you what she looks like.

First scene she has short, straight, brown hair and big light brown eyes. She's wearing a green jumper with gold buttons and white leggings and black flats she also has a small black bow on the side of her head.

Second scene longer hair, with bangs that part in the middle and grow longer till her chin that she can tuck behind her ears, pulled back in a low ponytail with a black ribbon tied in a bow. She is wearing a black tank top and red mini skirt and black and white checker board top siders.

Third scene she's has a normal pony tail, same bangs, with a big black, which can be seen from the front of her head. She wearing blue shorts and a faded green t shirt that's a little too short so she wearing a black under shirt that is visible from the bottom but not the top, also a pair of purple convers. ~

~In France~

((AN: They're six))

Right now I'm hiding in the big bush under his bedroom window covering my mouth so he can't hear my giggles. Now it's been a few minutes I'm starting to get bored. Should I look out and see if he's close by? No! That's just what he wants me to do. I'll wait here for him to fine me. I've been waiting and waiting and waiting for what's seeming like forever wait what was that? I think I hear him walking around he's still looking for me.

Rene- Janie! ... Janie! ….. Where are you?

He sounds so worried...He's just trying to make me come out! I won't fall for it Rene Grandtaine!

Rene- ...Janie! P-Please...Janie...

I-Is he crying? N-No he's just...he's just...Ah no I can't take it I'm such a bad friend! I walked slowly out of the bush.

Janie- R-Rene, are you alright?

He looked up and jumped on me, pulling me into a huge.

Rene- Waaaahhh! J-J-Janie! I-I-I thought I lost you.

Janie- R-Rene I was in that bush the whole time.

Rene- *looks at the bush and looks down embarrassed* W-Well I couldn't find you and it, it had been an hour.

Janie- I knew I was in there for a long time!

Rene- Listen to me Janie *he grabbed both my hands* When we grow up I'm going to make you my bride, and when were married I never want you away from me for that long okay?

I nodded and he hugged me I could feel my cheeks burning up. It wasn't abnormal for him to say that. I've known for a long time we're gonna get married. He's been saying it for a while now too. I-I want to marry him...I really, really like Rene. It just makes my heart pitter patter whenever he says that.

~Six Years later~

((AN: They're 12))

Jane- Y-You're moving?

Rene nods but doesn't look up from his feet.

Jane- Why?

Rene- *without looking up* my father is an important man in Japan and he has no other heir to his company so that leaves me. I'll be known as Tamaki Suoh over there.

I look at my feet and start to tear up. M-My Rene was leaving…*sniff*...the person I l-love more than a-anything in t-the world. *sniff* He looked up at me and pulled me into his arms.

Rene- There, There Janie...It'll all be alright.

N-N it wasn't gonna be okay. He's leaving. I cried into his shoulder never wanting him to let me go.

Rene- I'll be back for you Janie. I promise you that…

I looked up into his eyes, his big purple eyes.

Rene- *in almost a whisper* I'll make you my bride.

My eyes widen but I shut them quickly trying to stop the tears from pouring out. It fail, tears streamed down my face from my closed eyes. It had been so long since I heard him say that.

Janie- I-I was beginning to think you didn't love me anymore Rene.

Rene- Of course I love you Janie. *he tightens his grip on me* I've been telling you that since we were little.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I placed my head back on his shoulder. I didn't want him to go but I think I could make it knowing he loved me as much as I loved him.

Rene- I promise I'll come back for you after high school.

My eye flew open and I looked up at him, pulling away slightly.

Janie- High school? That's six years from now.

Rene- I know and I'll try to come back sooner but that's when I know I'll be back.

Janie- I understand Rene...

Rene- *pulls me away slightly and looks me in the eye* I guess this is good bye mon amour. I will love and miss you until my return.

He let go, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away. He didn't even look back. I dropped my head and cried into my hands for a little while more before returning to my home.

~Seven years later~

((AN: They're 19 now))

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

I smacked my alarm clock and hoped out of bed. It's a new day and I can't wait! I got dressed, went down stairs, poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat at my kitchen table.

Jane- Sure is quite around here huh? ...*puts a spoonful in her mouth*

My mother and father moved to the coast line after retiring late last year. I bought the house from them and now live alone in it. I couldn't move away...not just yet. I finished up my cereal brushed my teeth and set off for school. I'm in the middle of my second of college. It's a whole lot of fun. Last year I was top of my class and that's what I'm aiming for this year.

FF

Yet another normal school day *sigh* I was hoping something would happen...well I got that love note from Garrett...but I'm not going to meet him. I'll just go home and if he asks I'll act like I have no idea what he's talking about. That's really mean of me...but...it's been like that since you left. I've gotten quite a few since you've been gone and I don't know what else to do with them. It's not like I can say yes… *sigh* I'm just gonna go home and do my homework. As walked down the street and up to my house and saw someone sitting on the front steps with his head in his hands. I can't see his face. I swear if it's another drunk guy I'm gonna kick his ass.

Jane- Uh…Are you waiting for me?

The man looked up at me with big purple eyes...j-just like you're... He stood up; he was a good five or six inches taller than me. As I looked up at him I contemplated call this man your name.

Guy- ...J-Janie?

It's you.

Jane- Rene? Please tell me it you?

I can feel myself about to cry. I know it's him but I want him to say it.

Rene- *laughs a little* Everyone calls me Tamaki now be yes it's me.

That's all I need to hear I ran into his arms wrapping mine around him. Burying my face in him cheats. I could feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around me and laughed again.

Jane- Do you want me to call you Tamaki too?

Rene- If you'd please.

Jane- Alright Tamaki.

I snuggled into his chest.

Jane- You're late Tamaki~ you said you be back a year and a half ago.

Tamaki- I know, I know I'm sorry. I was planning to but I had to do some things with my dad and had to push it back. I kept pushing in back and back until now.

Jane- Well at least you came back. I was a little worried that you'd run off with some Japanese girl.

Tamaki- Never. Janie...come back with me. Too Japan.

Janie- Japan? That's so far away.

Tamaki- It'll be alright as long as we have each other right?

Jane- ...Alright Tamaki. I'll come with you.

Tamaki- Yey! *he pulls me into an even tighter hug then before* I love you Janie.

Jane- I love you too.

~To Japan~

((AN: Oh not over yet. I might have to make this a three shot.))

Janie- I'm sleepy Tamaki.

Tamaki- Well come on we gotta go.

Jane- I don't wanna.

Tamaki- *sigh* Fine then.

He picked me up and carried me to a limo and we got out at a huge house.

Tamaki- Here we are home sweet home.

Jane- Wooow~

I looked around it was huge and all look expensive.

Tamaki- *laughs a bit* You like?

Jane- Tamaki this is so big compared to your home in France.

Tamaki- I know. Wait till you meet Antoinette.

Jane- Antoinette?

I dog jumped on Tamaki and started licking all over his face. My eyes widen. She looks just like...

Tamaki- *laughing* She loves her daddy and I'm sure she'll love her mommy too.

He sat up and placed a kiss on my hand. I bushed and pet the dog. She jumped into my arms and licked me. I giggled and let her lick my face.

Tamaki- Hey, Hey, *pulls me up and into a hug* Antoinette that's my job.

I blushed and looked up at him and he laughed.

Tamaki- I had almost forgotten how cute you are.

I blushed more and looked down. He tiled my chin up and placed a kiss on my lips.

Tamaki- But you're so much more beautiful then I remember.

I completely flushed and downed down.

Tamaki- Tomorrow I'm inviting some of my friends over to meet my lovey fiancée.

He kissed my hand again. It was hard to get used to. Not that I don't want it I do. I love Tamaki more than anyone or anything. But...my heart flutters at the thought of being with him, being his wife. I was show to a room upstairs by an older woman in a komodo and a man behind me carried my bag. I walked in and looked around. It was a big and beautiful room. I heard the door open and shut loudly and turn to Tamaki. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged back and he walked me backwards onto the bed. I looked up at him over me a bit confused.

Tamaki- I love you Janie.

I smiled.

Jane- I love you too Tamaki.

He bit his lower lip and looked down at me.

Tamaki- J-Janie...you don't know how long I want you here...not just under me but here...loving me.

I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled.

Jane- I've dreamed of the day you'd come back for me since you left.

He flushed and leaned in to kiss me.

FF

I was fixing my hair in a bun and head a knock at the door.

Man- Miss our guests have arrived.

Jane- Thank you I'll be down in a minute.

I looked myself over in the mirror again. I was wearing a green strapless dress that when to my knees and my hair was in a bun. I had bright red lip and grey eye shadow also a pair of black heels. I wonder what Tamaki's friends are like? I really hope they like me. I walked down to large stair case and heard chatting. There were five boys and a girl along with Tamaki who hadn't seemed to notice me yet. I walked into the room and to the boy who wasn't talking to anyone. He was tall and wasn't showing any emotion.

Jane- Hello?

He looked down at me widen eyed and smiled.

Jane- I'm Jane pleases to meet you.

He took my hand and kissed it.

Man- Takashi Morinozuka, it's lovey to meet you.

I smiled and we started to chat when Tamaki noticed me.

Tamaki- Ah you're finally here!

He took my hand and everyone sat down. I blushed and looked at them. They were all so attractive and I was just...normal.

Tamaki- This is my lovely bride to be Jane.

I waved slightly and sat down in between Tamaki and a man with black hair and glasses.

Man- Hello I'm Kyouya Ootori pleases to meet you.

Jane- The pleasure is all mine Kyouya. How long have you and Tamaki been friends?

Kyouya- I guess you could say since he started school but to tell you the truth I didn't like him at first.

I laughed a little and whispered.

Jane- I didn't either. I took me a month to finally enjoy being around him.

We shared a laugh among to others chatting. Tamaki wrapped his arm around me.

Tamaki- Janie I want you to meet Haruhi.

I cute girl with short brown hair smiled at me. I smiled back.

Jane- Haruhi...what a lovey name.

I talked with her for a few minute and felt so hands pull me up and out of the room very fast. In the blink of an eye I was in a dark room. A light turned on and a set of twins stood before me.

Jane- ...Hello.

The two of them spoke at the same time.

Twins- So Tono's got himself a French girl. You look kind of like Haruhi.

I raised an eyebrow.

Jane- Has Tamaki never talked about me before?

Twins- Not once. We thought he like Haruhi until now.

My eyes widened. Haruhi and I had similarities. But I could tell our personalities were nothing alike.

Jane- O-Oh...well...I'm here now, oui.

Twin- Oui...

Twin 1- I'm Hikaru...

Twin 2- And I'm Kaoru...

Twins- We're the Hitachiin twins!

Jane- Please to meet you. My name is Jane.

They both kissed my hand and Tamaki practical broke down the door.

Tamaki- What are you two doppelgangers doing!

Twin- Chatting with your little bride.

Tamaki- Don't just Wisk her away! You could have talked to her in there!

Twin- No we had to do it in here.

They grabbed both my hands placing another kiss on them and skipped out of the room.

Tamaki- Janie my dear what did they tell you?

Jane- Nothing really. Their names, how I looked like Haruhi, how you seemed to be in love with her these past few years.

Tamaki- That's not the case Jane! I love you and only you I promise!

I stood up and ran back to our room locking the door and falling face first on the bed. Tamaki ran right behind me and pleaded at the door to let me in. After a while it stopped. A little more time pasted and I heard a knock at the door.

Jane- Tamaki I do not wish to speak to you at the moment.

Kyouya- It's me. I'm here with Mori and Honey.

Jane- ...Who?

Kyouya- Would you please let me in. Tamaki's down stairs yelling at the twins right now. I only wish to speak with you for a moment.

I got up and wiped my eyes before unlocking the door for him. Takashi followed after him with a small blond on his shoulders. I locked the door and sat back down on the bed and sniffed. Kyouya sat next to me and patted my back.

Kyouya- The twins were just being idiotic. Haruhi and you are nothing a like personality wise. Sure you have the same hair color but your eyes are totally different. You're are much brighter, more inviting.

Jane- *sniff* R-Really?

Takashi- Really.

Blond- Mhm even though I didn't get to talk to you down stair I know you're really sweet and perfect for Tama-chan!

I smiled at the boy.

Jane- T-Thank you. I'm Jane _ please too meet you.

Blond- I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka it's very nice to meet you.

I wiped away a few more tears and looked to Kyouya.

Jane- Kyouya...if you'd please, on your way back down. Send Haruhi. I like a word with her.

He gave me an odd look.

Jane- I won't hurt her or anything I just want to ask her something.

He nodded and stood up.

Kyouya- Would you like anything else?

Jane- No...thank you Kyouya.

He nodded and left with Mitsukuni and Takashi. I hugged a pillow and waited until I hear another knock at the door.

Haruhi- It's me.

Jane- It's open.

She came in, locking the door behind her and stood in front of me. I didn't want to look up at her for the moment.

Jane- H-Haruhi...

Haruhi- Yes?

Jane- Please...tell me something.

She nodded and sat next to me.

Jane- Was there...ever anything between you and Tamaki?

She sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Haruhi- I never thought there was...until I was a 2nd year. That when I started to think he had something for me. And over time. I thought I had something for him too.

I felt my heart stop. I felt more tear stream down my cheek yet I didn't make a sound.

Haruhi- But I was wrong.

I looked up at her wide eyed. She was still looking at the ceiling.

Haruhi- Around that time I was walking home from the host club and saw him and a girl. She looked just like me but with long hair. I watched form behind a wall. The girl was confessing to him yet I didn't feel a thing. That when I realized I had no romantic feeling for him. But what Tamaki say really surprised me and now I finally get it.

((Flashback moment. Tamaki is looking down at the blushing girl.))

Tamaki- I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings. You see there's already someone who owns my heart. My princess is waiting for me. I just have to break out of my tower.

((End of...well...that...))

Haruhi- I get it now. He was waiting for the day he could break free for him grandmothers' tight grip on what he can and can't do. He did it in the middle of his 3rd year. But we've been so busy he couldn't go back for you. And you know how he can't say no.

I was crying into the pillow. I'm such a bad person. I...I hate myself. I don't deserve Tamaki... I felt Haruhi stand up.

Haruhi- I'm sending Tamaki up...okay?

I nodded into the pillow and heard her leave.

~Haruhi's POV~ ((just for a minute))

I walked down the hall and grand stair case and everyone looked at me.

Hikaru- She didn't kill you.

Haruhi- What? No, she wasn't mad at me in the least.

Tamaki when into the corner.

Haruhi- Tamaki...

I placed my hand on him shoulder.

Haruhi- Go get your princess.

He jumped up and ran up the stairs and out of sight. I looked to the twins.

Haruhi- You two screwed up big time.

They looked down.

Twin- We know...

Haruhi- After they make up you have to apologize to both of them.

Twin- Yes ma'am.

~Jane's POV~

I heard the door fly open and shut and felt two arms wrap around me. I knew it was him but I didn't want to look up.

Tamaki- I'm so sorry Jane! I promise you're the person I love. I'd never thought of Haruhi the same way I think of you. You are my one and only princess.

He grip tighten and he placed small kisses on my forehead and the side of my face. I turned to him without looking up or opening my eyes.

Tamaki- Jane...

I leaned up and kissed him lightly.

Jane- I love you...

He hugged hug tighter and kissed me again. He away and I looked back down.

Jane- But I'm not good enough.

Tamaki- What?

Jane- I'm not good enough for you. I'm not pretty, or mature or rich enough to be perfect for you.

Tamaki- First you're the most beautiful girl in the world. Second I'm not mature either. Third I don't care if you're rich. I'd give all this money and the whole lifestyle up just to be with you. Jane...if you could see you the way I see you, you'd be in love too.

He kissed me again and leaned me back on the bed kissing down my neck.

Jane- T-Tamaki...not now...okay?

He nodded and sat up. I sat up with him. He took my hand and led me down stairs. I was halfway down the steps when I felt two hands grad me and pull me into a dark room again. The lights flashed on and as I thought to twin were looking down at me, but this time with pleading eyes.

Hikaru- Look we are...really stupid.

Kaoru- We say thing...just to see how people would react to them.

Hikaru- And we really sorry!

Kaoru- If there is anything we can do to make it up to you please don't be afraid to ask!

Jane- ...tell me...what's a host club?


End file.
